Eu—Ro Two Thousand and Twelve
by Accent of Rain
Summary: Pertandingan EUFA EURO 2012 dimulai! Dedicated to Kak sherry-me dan Kak Silan Haye :3 RnR?/Percobaan pertama Humor/Parody, jadi BEWARE! Typo Edited :3/COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **Saya tahu EURO 2012 udah coretbasicoret, tapi saya dituntuuut *dibekep*. Oke, Sebelum membaca fict ini secara keseluruhan, sebaiknya anda perhatikan baik-baik warning, pair, dan juga tetek bengek lainnya.

**Warning** : segala bentuk ke-OOC-an, kegajean, ke-krik-an, dan segala macamnya. Typo. Oh ya, Ada OC milik kak **sherry-me**.

**Pairing** : Banyak, saya ampe lupa #lebay

**Genre** : Percobaan humor/parody seorang author gajee~ jadi hati-hati. kolkolkol #smirk

**Rated **: T

X

**Disclaimer **:

Hidekazu Himaruya says : "**Hetalia Axis Powers** is MINE!"

**Eu—Ro TwoThousand and Twelve **oleh **Accent of Rain**

X

**Dedicated to **: Untuk dua kakakku—**s****herry-me dan Silan Haye**—yang memaksaku #plak! untuk menulis(menyelesaikan) fict euro ini walaupun euronya udah basi kemana-mana. ^^b

Hope you two like it !

Don't like? Just click the 'back' button!

Never ever accept the flamers!

X

**Rapat persiapan Euro 2012, Warsawa, Polandia. **

Riuh rendah berbagai macam suara dengan aksen dan logat yang berbeda memenuhi ruang pertemuan kali ini. Pertemuan yang diadakan oleh negara-negara eropa yang terpilih mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola tersohor dunia—Euro 2012, berlangsung secara... secara tak terkendali. Dari yang hanya berbincang sampai main kejar-kejaran bak _outbound_ gratisan pun memenuhi situasi yang kacau tersebut.

Tak ada yang merasa serius untuk menentukan jadwal pertandingan atau pun anggota per-grup. Tak ada yang memikirkannya—kecuali seorang kaku berdarah Jerman bertampang stoik yang kedua alis matanya sudah bertaut dan siap untuk saling menyatu. Semalaman dia membuat _paper_ untuk rapat hari ini, namun nyatanya, dia malah menyaksikan segala kehebohan para peserta rapat yang _absurd _selama hampir dua jam—sungguh sesuatu. Kedua alis matanya kini sudah menyatu. Rahangnya mengeras dan tanganya terkepal keras, telinganya mulai berdenging di tempat ini. Sudah cukup. Cukup untuk membiarkan segala ke_absurdan_ ini terjadi.

DOK DOK DOK!

Bunyi keras yang berasal dari sundulan pipa seorang Rusia ke meja rapat memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan itu, membuat segala bunyi-bunyian dan suara-suara autis mereka terhenti seketika.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari pemuda Jerman tersebut. Ludwig Beilschmidt berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian.

"Aku akan memulai rapat kali ini **sekarang**, jadi kumohon keseriusan kalian." Ludwig mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para peserta rapat. Lalu melanjutkan ocehan(?)nya, "aku sudah membuat _paper_ tentang jadwal pertandingan dan anggota per-grup. Jadi, dengarkan penjelasanku, aku menerima segala saran maupun kritik dari kalian."

Sebelum memulai penjelasan yang panjang, Ludwig menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan meregangkan otot wajahnya yang tadi sempat menegang.

"Dimulai dari tempat pertandingan berlangsung, yang pada tahun ini berada di Polandia-Ukraina. Pembukaan akan dilaksanakan di Warsawa, Polandia."

"Heee? Jadi pembukaannya bukan di rumah _Nee-chan_, _da_?" interupsi tidak penting dari seorang pemuda Rusia berhasil membuat semua kepala menoleh, termasuk _nee-chan_-nya—satu-satunya peserta wanita yang ada disana—yang diikuti bunyi 'doeng-doeng' dari benda(?) yang pastinya sudah kalian ketahui—tidak perlu kusebutkan secara jelas bukan? Bagus.

"Hoo, lebih bagus _like_ pembukaannya memang di rumahku _like_, rumahku kan keren _like." _Si pemilik rumah menimpali. Sambil memasang tampang sombong dengan ibu jari mengacung membentuk tanda 'oke'.

"Cih, rumah _bobrok_ seperti ini kau bilang keren? Rumahku jauh lebih _awesome_, ya kan, Luddie?" Sungguh kita semua tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Dan entah kenapa, setelah ini, akan ada banyak lagi yang angkat suara.

"Vee~ rumahku lebih bagus loh~ dan aku punya banyak pasta lezat disana~ ya kan _fratello_?" tuh kan, baru saja dibilang. Ludwig berharap _fratello_-nya Italy tak akan menanggapi.

"Tentu saja! Rumah kami _memang_ paling **indah** di seluruh eropa—bahkan dunia. Dibandingkan dengan tempat sialan ini, mana ada indah-indahnya!" oh sial, Ludwig tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Apa maksudmu rumahku ini _like _ rumah bobrok, _Prusy_? Dan kau juga, Romano, _like_, rumahku bukan tempat sialan!"

Dan setelah itu berbagai macam suara ikut menanggapi, menimpali, bahkan sudah menjadi adu mulut dengan berbagai macam umpatan.

_Poor Luddie. _

XXXX

**Hari Pembukaan Euro 2012, Warsawa, Polandia, 8 Juni 2012.**

Sorak sorai dan tepukan keras dari tangan ribuan penonton menggema di stadion Narowody. _Opening_ _ceremony_ itu berlangsung sukses dan meriah. Di balik layar, para _nations_ bernapas lega atas suksesnya acara pembukaan ini. Seorang pemuda Austria pun—yang notabene tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam euro ini—memberikan jempol bagi pemain piano yang bermain dengan sangat bagus di tengah lapangan sana. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Roderich Edelstein ada di sini, author pun tidak mengerti. Bahkan, si HERO gadungan pun ada, ditambah si _cantik_ dari China—beserta adik-adiknya—, lalu anggota Skandinavia, Trio Baltic, dan beberapa anggota ASEAN ada di sini.

Usut punya usut sih, mereka-mereka yang berasal dari negara lain datang untuk memberikan _support_ kepada para 'yayang'nya. Ehem.

"Kau harus menang, Feliks. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini—begitupun teman-temanku yang akan selalu setia mendukungmu!" lengkap dengan dandanan ala Polandia—yang kelewat norak dengan tulisan besar 'FELIKS BERJUANG' di dada mereka—Toris Lorinaitis dan kedua teman Balticnya mengangkat kedua tangannya demi menyemangati sang tuan rumah untuk menjadi juara Eropa tahun ini. Sedangkan yang disemangati malah melengos sambil bergumam 'gak keren' lantaran malu melihat dandanan mereka.

"Giripan-_san_, aku sudah berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ agar kau mendapat yang terbaik. Aku selalu untukmu." Dengan _blushing-blushing_ ria, seorang Kiku Honda mencoba berbisik di telinga Heracles Karpusi yang (masih) asyik tidur walaupun pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"_Mon cher _Angleterre, kita sama-sama di grup D dan bertanding di awal. Aww~ ini berarti sesuatu ya. Abang terharu."

"_Shut up your bloody mouth_!"

Francis Bonnefoy berusaha memeluk seorang Arthur Kirkland sebelum akhirnya ditendang jauh ke langit angkasa oleh seorang makhluk menjengkelkan yang mengaku-aku dirinya HERO.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang menjadi _**milikku**_, _froggie_! HERO tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu. Hahahaha!"

Dan Arthur Kirkland hanya mesem-mesem ria mendengar ucapan Alfred. Yah, kini bukan gosip lagi bahwa negara The Great Britain bla bla bla itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk itu. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, itulah kenapa para negara yang tak ada dalam daftar Euro Cup ikut mengekori. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, mereka datang untuk men-_support_—atau lebih bagusnya—_mengacaukan_ suasana euro kali ini.

XXXX

**20 Juni 2012, Hotel La Regina, Warsawa, Polandia. Pukul 19.00 waktu setempat.**

**Kamar 201**

Suasananya sangat hening. Bahkan angin malam saja terdengar. Mari kita gambarkan keadaan. Terlihat Indonesia—iya, negara kita tercinta juga datang ke sini!—dengan mata tajam layaknya elang yang siap menyergap mangsanya dan tangan terkepal erat, memegang bendera berwarna _oranje_. Di depannya terlihat seorang pemuda bule jabrik yang menunduk dalam.

"Kau memalukan! Kenapa kau kalah! Kau itu _runner-up_ piala dunia! Seharusnya kau menjadi pemenang di Euro Cup kali ini! Pokoknya gantikan uangku yang telah habis hanya untuk membiayai adik-adikku yang datang jauh-jauh ke sini demi menonton permainan bodohmu itu!"

"Raka, _Mijn liefde_. Kenapa kau tega sekali mengatakan itu semua padaku?" rengeknya pada sang uke tercinta. Sebenarnya, ia tahu benar perangai seorang Raka Sukma Nusantara. Ia—Willem van Damme yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda Indonesia itu selama lima tahun, tahu risiko yang ia ambil jika memacari negara berkembang yang masih labil, galau dan _moody-_an itu. Tapi kali ini, kata-katanya menusuk sekali. Sudah tahu _yayang_nya kalah, bukannya disemangati dan dipeluk penuh kasih, malah dicaci maki. _Che_.

"Aku mau pulang saja malam ini." Raka Sukma Nusantara mulai membereskan barang-barangnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam koper. "Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku di sini. Padahal sudah kubayar hotel ini untukku dan adik-adikku menginap sepuluh hari. Menyebalkan!"

"Duh, Raka. Jangan pulang dulu, apa kau tak ingin memelukku untuk menyemangatiku?" Willem van Damme memeluk Raka dari belakang dengan sigap. Menggenggam tangannya seraya memerintahkan sang empunya untuk berhenti membereskan barang. "Walaupun aku kalah, kita kan bisa sekalian _honeymoon_ di sini." Tangan kekar itu mulai _menggrepe-grepe_ tubuh Raka.

JIIT

Alis Raka mengernyit mendengar kata-kata itu—juga mengerti akan apa yang ingin orang brengsek ini lakukan padanya. Rasa jengkelnya kepada orang ini makin menjadi.

JDUAG!

"Mati saja kau!"

Dan Willem van Damme terjengkang ke belakang akibat sundulan hebat seorang Raka.

._._._.

**Kamar 212**

Keadaan di dalam kamar ini berbeda dari kamar sebelah, keadaannya memang hening, namun hangat. Hangat, seperti kondisi tubuh seorang Kiku Honda yang di peluk erat oleh Heracles Karpusi di ranjang mereka. Eits, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ingat, ini bulan puasa loh. Ehem. Kembali ke pasangan romantis sepanjang abad ini.

Yunani berhasil masuk ke perempat final, karena itu, pulang dari bertanding, Heracles langsung jatuh terkapar dengan memeluk Kiku lalu tidur dengan damai. Tidak memedulikan detak jantung Kiku yang berdebar keras, atau pipinya yang bersemu merah, dan matanya yang tak bisa terpejam. Ah, sepertinya malam ini cukup dengan begini saja untuk merayakan kemenangan pertama Heracles dalam pertandingan ini. Kiku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

._._._._.

**Kamar 215**

"Adududuhh sudah dong, _Norge_. Sakit nih."

"Diam. Anko uzai."

"Aduuuhh!"

"Kau berisik sekali sih! Anko uzai!"

"Aku lelah, lakukan hal _itu_ besok saja."

"Kalau besok, lukamu tak akan sembuh, bodoh!"

"Ah, kau sungguh perhatian padaku ya~ kau memang manis, Lukas—ADUHH! Hei, pelan-pelan dong!"

"Diam. Kau merepotkan kalau sakit terus-terusan. Aku malas mendengar rengekanmu, makanya aku segera mengobatimu."

Ehem. Sebaiknya kita tak usah berkomentar tentang pasangan yang satu ini.

._._._._.

**Kamar 2020**

"M'af."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Tino Väinämöinen sedikit bingung menghadapi 'suami' tercintanya itu. Memang sih 'suaminya' itu irit bicara dari dulu, tapi sekarang ia tak mengerti arti 'maaf' itu untuk apa. Setahunya, Berwald Oxenstierna tidak melakukan kesalahan padanya.

"K'r'n' 'ku k'l'h."

...oh jadi ternyata itu. Dikira apa.

Tino tersenyum. Didekatinya 'suaminya' yang sedang duduk dekat jendela. Lalu mulai memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Su-_san_. Itu bukan salahmu. Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik. Dan aku suka sekali saat melihatmu bertanding tadi." Lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat.

"T'no."

"Ya?"

*BLUSH* eh? siapa yang blushing?

"Wajahmu merah, Su-_san_."

"'ku...'ku...me-me-me..."

"Ya, kenapa, sayang?" Uwo OwO

"Aku...me...me.."

"Hm?"

"'ku m'ng'n't'k."

Krik.

Krik.

Itulah beberapa keadaan malam eliminasi(?) para negara eropa dalam euro 2012. Dengan ini author melaporkan dari tempat kejadian perkara. Sekian.

XXXX

**Perempat Final EUFA EURO 2012**

**21 Juni 2012, Warsawa, Polandia.**

**Portugal vs Rep. Ceko.**

"_HERMANO_! AYO _HERMANO_! AYO BERJUANG! AKU MENDUKUNGMU DARI SINI!"

Teriakan norak nan memekakkan telinga itu membuat para penonton di stadion menoleh ke sumber suara. Pemuda Spanyol dengan dandanan mencolok ala suporter Portugal itu mengibarkan bendera sebesar gaban demi mendukung kakak tersayangnya bermain. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menjadi satu-satunya pendukung si kakak—kebetulan pacar si kakak yang orang Malaysia itu sudah dibopong pulang oleh kakaknya yang orang Indonesia untuk pulang semalam.

Alhasil, dia kasihan pada sang kakak dan rela untuk memakai segala atribut norak tersebut—dan tak lupa ia membawa coretkekasihnyacoret—Lovino Vargas untuk ikut dengannya. Sungguh, Lovino tak akan mau pergi dengan si tomato bastard itu kalau saja tangannya tidak diborgol oleh Antonio. Darimana Antonio dapat borgolnya, dan kapan ia memasang borgol itu di tangannya lalu ke tangan Lovi? Hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu.

Lovino Vargas tak tahu lagi rasa malu itu seperti apa. Karena rasanya urat malunya terputus oleh seorang badut brengsek bernama Antonio yang menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian, sialan.

._._._._._.

**22 Juni 2012, Gdansk, Polandia.**

**Jerman vs Yunani.**

"Ve~ Kau juga ada di sini, Kiku."

"_Are? Ferishiano-san_, kita berjumpa di sini."

"Iya Ve~ kau pasti mendukung Heracles ya? Mau pasta ve~?"

"_Iie, arigatou Ferishiano-san_. Um, aku yakin dia menang hari ini."

"Tidak mungkin, _Luddie_ akan bermain bagus hari ini. Dia berjanji akan bertemu denganku di final nanti."

"_Iie, Giripan-san_ yang akan menang."

"Ludwig."

"Giripan-_san_."

"Ludwig."

"Giripan-_san_."

"Ludwig."

"Pokoknya Heracles yang akan menang!"

"Ludwig yang akan menang!"

"Grrr!"

"Grr!"

Dan perang _death glare_ pun dimulai—tunggu, sejak kapan Kiku dan Feliciano yang selalu emo dan unyu itu jadi begini?

._._._._.

**23 Juni 2012, Donetsk, Ukraina.**

**Spanyol vs Prancis.**

Matanya menerawang kepada ribuan penonton di stadion. Mencari sesosok yang katanya akan datang bersorak untuknya. Dia mencari dan mencari, menjelajahi setiap manusia di sana. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Hanya janji palsu belaka. Ya, orang itu _hanya_ berjanji saja.

PRIITTT

Sampai pertandingan dimulai pun dirinya masih belum nampak. Kini ia harus fokus dengan pertandingan ini, ia telah bertekad untuk memecahkan rekor. _La Furia Roja_ akan mendapatkan kemenangan lagi tahun ini—meskipun orang itu tak memberi semangat padanya.

"_Kutunggu kau di final, Mi tomato."_

.

'bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia tahu bahwa _dirinya_ mencarinya di tengah para penonton. Dan bisa ia pastikan bahwa dia kecewa karena tak menemukannya. Biar saja begitu. Toh, ia juga tak mau dia tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya datang dengan kening dan pipi yang berlukiskan bendera_nya_. Hanya saja ia memakai jubah hitam di antara suporter pendukung kodok mesum itu. _Che_.

"_Kau harus menang, bastardo."_

._._._._._.

**24 Juni 2012, Kiev, Ukraina.**

**Inggris vs Italy.**

_Ini tentang membela sang kasih tercinta._

"Ayo Iggy, cintaku! HERO datang membelamu!"

_Ini tentang membela adik ter—ter(bodoh)cinta_

"Cih! Kau nggak boleh kalah sama si alis tebal itu! Kau harus menang Feli! Kau mengerti!"

_Ini tentang harga diri._

"Ve~ tentu saja aku akan menang, _fratello_! Hehehe.."

"Jangan harap kau menang dariku, _git. Englishman_ ini punya harga diri tinggi."

_Dan ini tentang kemenangan._

"Makan tuh scone busukmu! Harga diri tinggi darimananya! Hahaha, bagus Feli, kau memang adikku!"

_Juga tentang kekalahan._

"Sudah Iggy, aku nggak akan marah padamu meski kau kalah. HERO satu ini kan sangat menyayangimu. Kau boleh kalah di sini, nah nanti malam kau akan kuizinkan menjadi se—" dan kata-kata itu tersumpal bersamaan dengan scone hangus di mulutnya.

XXXX

Perempat final sudah mereka lalui dengan beragam suka-duka. Saatnya maju ke langkah berikutnya! Nantikan selanjutnya! Semifinal EUFA EURO 2012...jeng jeng jeng...

Inilah para pemain yang mampu bertahan mengalahkan negara-negara eropa lainnya.

**PORTUGAL**

**Jeng!**

**SPANYOL**

**Jeng!**

**JERMAN**

**Daaaaannn! Jeng jeng!**

**ITALIA**

*****tebarkonfeti* nantikan tanggal mainnya; 27 Juni dan 28 Juni 2012...

JENG JENG JENG...!

**XXXX**

**Semifinal EUFA EURO 2012**

**27 Juni 2012, Donetsk, Ukraina.**

**Portugal vs Spain.**

"Yak masih bersama kami, dalam liputan langsung piala Euro 2012 yang kali ini berada di Polandia-Ukraina. Sekarang kami berada di Donetsk Ukraina untuk melihat siapakah yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya dari Iberia bersaudara itu! Bagaimana menurut anda, rekan Bella?"

"Ya, walaupun Kakak saya telah tiada—eh maksudnya telah tersingkir dari kejuaraan ini, tapi saya masih tetap semangat menjadi host semifinal bersama dengan rekan saya, Elizabeta! Nampaknya pilihan kali ini cukup sulit. Mengingat Spain adalah mantan saya—eh maksudnya mantan _motherland_ saya. Sepertinya saya akan pegang Spain kali ini."

"Ooo ternyata rekan saya sudah menentukan pilihannya. Kalau begitu, tidak usah menunggu lama lagi, langsung saja kita lihat pertandingannya!"

PRIITT

Bel tanda pertandingan dimulai menggema ke seluruh penjuru stadion. Sorak sorai penonton yang mendukung tim favorit mereka ikut memeriahkan. Di tengah lapangan hijau itu, para pemain Portugal dan Spanyol berlomba-lomba mengejar bola, mereka mempertaruhkan nama negara, mereka mempertaruhkan gelar.

"Tak ada menang untuk kedua kalinya, Antonio." Ucap Alfonso Fernando Carriedo kepada adiknya sesaat sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"_La Furia Roja_ akan menang untuk kedua kalinya, _Hermano_." Antonio berbisik tajam.

"Kau bermimpi, Antonio. Bangunlah, karena timku akan merebut gelar juara!"

Antonio hanya menyeringai. Biarlah ia disebut pemimpi karena ingin mempertahankan gelarnya, tapi kata-kata kakaknya akan ditelan lagi bulat-bulat karena ia akan menaklukan kakaknya tanpa ampun.

Dan ya, inilah kemenangan yang manis. Timnya yang hebat mampu menembus pertahanan tim kakaknya. Ia terus melaju ke final.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, _Mi hermano_. Kau yang seharusnya bangun."

Seringai kemenangan bercampur rasa sombong terpatri di bibir Antonio, tatapan tajam dan merendahkan tertancap langsung ke mata sang kakak. Ah, Alfonso lupa kalau adiknya itu mantan perompak kejam, ya.

Portugal takluk 2-4 dalam adu pinalti.

._._._._._.

**28 Juni 2012, Warsawa, Polandia.**

**Jerman vs Italia.**

"Setelah kemenangan Spanyol atas Portugal kemarin, sepertinya kamu senang karena menang banyak doujin, ya Bella?"

"Hahaha, ya aku menang banyak sekali doujin dari Kiku, Eli. Kau ingin baca juga, cukup ke rumahku saja. Ah! Sepertinya bukan hal ini yang menjadi topik kita, bukan?"

"Betul sekali. Topik kita sekarang adalah; siapakah yang akan menemani Spanyol bermain dalam final, apakah itu Jerman, atau Italia."

"Aku harap Italia yang maju,"

"Loh? Aku kira kamu pegang Jerman, Bella?"

"Oh sungguh, sebagai rekan fujoshi seharusnya kau melihat bahwa akan ada banyak keuntungan yang bisa kita ambil kalau Italia masuk ke final, Eli."

"Oh oh, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan! Oke, kalau begitu. Kita lihat pertandingan antara kedua sejoli ini! Jerman vs Italia!"

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai...

"Ve~ _Douitsu_ jangan main kasar padaku, ve~"

"Tapi Feli, ini pertandingan."

"Hiks, _Doitsu_ kejam padaku ve~. _Fratelloooo_..."

"Diamlah Feli! kita akan menang melawan duo _potato bastard_ itu!"

"Kau bergurau, kita yang _awesome_ ini akan menang."

Celoteh demi celoteh (?) berkumandang (?) dari kedua belah pihak. Pertandingan yang melibatkan dua kakak-beradik ini semakin seru dengan hasil yang tak kalah mencengangkan.

Jerman, yang selama ini tak pernah kalah, harus mengakui kejantanan(?) dan ketangguhan dari kedua Italia bersaudara. Mereka takluk dengan skor 2-1, dengan kemenangan Italia.

"Kami juga bisa menjadi _seme_. Asal kalian tahu." Ucap Italia bersaudara itu serempak seraya menatap rendah kedua Jerman bersaudara.

Ah, tampang manis tak selalu lemah dan cengeng. Kata-kata itu tercatat rapi dalam kamus seorang _stoic _dan _narcisstic_.

XXXX

-tbc-

**Komen, Saran? Sangat diterima :3**

**Just click the Review button XDb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Tolong yang baca apdetan saya yang ini, siapkan mental untuk membaca fict gaje bin abal ini. Ini sepertinya lebih fail dari kemaren. Terus saya juga lagi kesemsem sama yang namanya Lovino Vargas, jadinya pairingnya pasti ada Lovinonya. *gaje.

Maaf bagi kedua kakakku yang unyu-unyu itu, bila chapter final ini nggak sesuai dengan harapan. huks u,u, habis akunya lagi galau sih QAQ #plak. Maaf apabila mengecewakan TT_TT

X

**Warning** : segala bentuk ke-OOC-an, kegajean, ke-krik-an, dan segala macamnya. Typo. Ada OC milik kak **sherry-me**. Dan juga ada percobaan deskrip, semoga gak terlalu fail. Penggunaan bahasa yang nggak baku. Dan jalan cerita yang... absurd.

**Pairing** : SpaMano, hints!RomanoxSomeone, hints!SomeonexRomano.

**Genre** : Percobaan humor/parody seorang author gajee~ jadi hati-hati. kolkolkol #smirk

**Rated **: T

X

**Disclaimer **:

Hidekazu Himaruya says : "**Hetalia Axis Powers** is MINE!"

**Eu—Ro TwoThousand and Twelve **oleh **Accent of Rain**

X

**Dedicated to **: Untuk dua kakakku—**s****herry-me dan Silan Haye**—yang memaksaku #plak! untuk menulis(menyelesaikan) fict euro ini walaupun euronya udah basi kemana-mana. ^^b

Hope you two like this chapter !

Don't like? Just click the 'back' button!

Never ever accept the flamers!

X**  
**

**29 Juni 2012, Hyatt Regency Hotel, Kiev, Ukraina. Pukul 18.00 waktu setempat.**

Derap langkah kaki yang tergesa memenuhi koridor hotel Hyatt Regency. Langkah itu berhasil memecah keheningan sunyi yang nyaman. Engahan juga terdengar dari pemilik kaki itu. Entah si pemilik kaki itu ingin berolahraga atau apa, yang pasti ia naik tangga dari lantai dua hingga lantai enam, padahal hotel mewah ini sudah pasti mempunyai lift untuk lebih mudahnya. Katanya sih, si pemilik kaki ini sedang mencari seseorang untuk ia ucapkan selamat—cintanya. Setelah teriak dan mendukungnya habis-habisan kemarin, dirinya memang merencanakan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat sekarang—katanya sih, sekalian mengajaknya ehemkencanehem.

Ia sangat senang—senang karena ia akan bertemu lagi dengan cintanya. Ah... membayangkan dia akan bermain lagi di rumput yang sama itu rasanya... terlalu indah.

Oke, sekarang matanya ikut menjelajah—membaca satu persatu nomor yang ada di depan pintu. Setahunya, orang itu sih ada di kamar nomor 625.

_622, 624, 625! _CKLEK! "Lovi! Kita akan bertemu lagi di final nanti~ aww~ aku tak sabar menanti~ kau dan ak—"

Eh? kenapa? Kenapa si pemilik kaki itu jadi membisu dengan wajah merah dan mulut menganga?

"Oh halo Ludwig, Feli. Hahaha, maaf aku menganggu~!"

BRUK!

PEESSSSHHHH!

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi di kamar cintamu?

Diam.

Hei jangan diam saja donk~ ceritakan padaku!

"Berisik! Bagaimana caranya aku menceritakan tentang mereka yang sedang *piiip* lalu *piiip* dan *piip*."

OwO uwooo omonganmu banyak yang disensor loh~ pemilik kaki. Ahahahhaa.. SERIUS? Si Ludwig sama Feli lagi *piiip* *piiip* dan *piiip sama *piip* terus *piiip*? Eh.

Si pemilik kaki hanya mengangguk sambil (masih) blushing-blushing.

Keren, donk? Perlu author gambarin nggak gimana mereka di dalam? #dorpuasawoy! Oke, silahkan pembaca bayangkan sendiri. Kembali pada si pemilik kaki yang (katanya) masih shock.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, kali ini ia akan naik lift untuk turun ke lantai dua—duh kenapa sih takdir harus memisahkan mereka setinggi empat lantai?

Menunggu beberapa saat di depan lift, akhirnya lift itu terbuka disertai bunyi dentingan khasnya.

"Selamat malam, Raka. Sampai bertemu besok."

CHU~ di pipi kanan, CHU~ di pipi kiri.

Dan pintu lift tertutup kembali setelah seorang pemuda Italia keluar dari sana.

Mata bulat si pemilik kaki—kali ini kita panggil dia Antonio—belum kembali ke bentuk normalnya. Mulutnya yang menganga lebar juga belum tertutup lagi, dan pikiran normalnya juga belum berjalan lagi. Bagaimana tidak?

Ia melihat _cintanya _itu sedang memepet pemuda Asia—kalau tak salah tunangannya Willem itu—di dalam lift, sambil menatapnya dengan lembut dan mengecup kedua pipinya. WTH! Ia saja tak pernah diperlakukan sebegitu mesranya oleh cintanya! Curang!

Sebelum jauh dari jangkauannya, ia tarik tangan kiri pemuda Italia itu hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"Lepaskan aku, _bastardo_," tanpa menoleh, si pemuda Italia—Lovino Vargas berkata amat dingin pada Antonio—yang membuat darah Antonio berdesir, dan amarahnya muncul ke permukaan—lalu memepetnya ke tembok terdekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya Lovi?" Nada suaranya rendah namun penuh penekanan, seolah meminta penjelasan detail tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Pipi Lovino Vargas tiba-tiba bersemu merah, matanya tak berani menatap mata hijau Antonio yang terselimuti api cemburu di depannya. Melihat reaksi Lovino yang seperti itu, ia mencengkram kedua tangan Lovino lebih kencang, membuat sang empunya tangan sedikit mengaduh.

"Lovino...,"ucapnya lembut, "...aku mencintaimu, selalu. Bukankah kau tahu itu." Lama kelamaan jarak di antara mereka berdua menipis. Kepala Antonio mendekat perlahan, hingga ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Lovino. Jantungnya sudah jumpalitan sedari tadi, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Sedikit lagi, maka jarak diantara mereka hilang sudah...

JDUAG!

"Brengsek! Mati saja kau!" Deja vu? O.o?

Dan Antonio terkapar di lantai dengan dahi yang memerah.

...oh, sepertinya kita tahu siapa yang mengajari sundulan itu kepada Raka.

_Kenapa cintanya jadi seperti itu ya?_ pikir Antonio, seingatnya mereka dekat akhir-akhir ini.

Sebelum Antonio mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali, Lovino bergegas masuk ke ruangan terdekat—tanpa melihat nomor kamar, karena menurut ingatannya, kamarnya itu tak terlalu jauh dengan lift. Jadi, semoga saja ia masuk kamar yang tepat.

Oke, dia minta waktu untuk mengatur napasnya dulu. Setelah ia menutup pintu kelewat keras, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu, lalu terduduk sambil memejamkan mata.

Sialan. Dia kan belum siap! Si bastardo itu terlalu cepat mengambil langkah. Hampir saja ia mati karena serangan jantung! Brengsek!

Ngomong-ngomong, ketika ia membuka mata, kok... kamarnya berbeda ya. Ia juga mencium bau aneh. Ini bau sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.. kamarnya kan bau pastanya Feli, tapi ini kenapa jadi bau kentang sialan itu coba?

"Luddie? Sudah kembali? Lama sekali sih meninggalkan kakakmu yang _awesome_ ini. Kemana sa—eh?"

ITU SERIUS ADA ALBINO BRENGSEK YANG SUKA MAKAN KENTANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU DI KAMARNYA?

Terlebih lagi ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. _Seksi_, uugh.

"Waaa! Kau mau mengintip tubuhku yang _awesome_ ini ya Lovino?" Senyum narsis seorang personifikasi Prussia yang akrab kita panggil Asem, eh maksudnya Gilbert menghiasi wajah corettampancoretnya itu yang masih basah oleh titik-titik air yang jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah.

Lovino ingin sekali muntah saat mendengarnya. Tapi... tubuhnya memang _**seksi,**_ sih. Eh, ngomong apa dia tadi?

"Ba-bastard! Aku salah masuk kamar, sialan!" Ah, akhirnya wajah Lovino memerah juga. Tunggu, ada apa dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih hebat ini? Apakah efek yang tadi masih terasa? Atau apakah karena... tubuh kekar putih mulus yang menggiurkan itu? Glek.

Perlahan, Lovino bangkit dari duduknya—seperti ulat yang melihat elang. Lovino menggapai gagang pintu dan berusaha memutarnya untuk keluar—sebelum akhirnya tangannya digenggam erat dengan makhluk albino pemakan kentang.

"Hooo, salah masuk kamar ya?" Gilbert mempererat genggamannya pada kedua tangan Lovino—dan dengan cepat menariknya sampai ke ranjang, membuat Lovino kaget setengah mati tanpa bisa melawan. "Kalau sudah kepalang tanggung begini...," Gilbert berbisik pelan di telinga Lovino, kini keduanya berada dalam posisi... posisi yang _absurd_ untuk dijelaskan di bulan puasa ini. Ehem. "Menginap saja di sini, hm?" suara itu semakin mendesah seksi. Uugh, author nosebleeding nih.

"Lepaskan aku! Albino Sialan!"

"Tidak usah malu-malu padaku yang _awesome _ini, Lovino." Tubuh Gilbert lebih memepet Lovino lagi. Hingga Gilbert bisa meraskan harum tubuh khasnya. Ah, pantas saja Antonio tergila-gila pada pemuda ini.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Antonio... dia sudah dibopong ke kamarnya oleh Willem yang tak sengaja lewat. Dan kenapa author bisa tahu? Karena author-lah yang bikin ceritanya. Hohohoho.

"Bastard! Menjauh dariku!" Lovino mencoba melakukan "sundulan" yang membuat Antonio terjengkang tadi, tapi sayang sekali serangan itu tak berhasil. Duh Tuhan, tolong Lovi dong... OOC!hiiii...

CKLEK.

"_Bruder_—eh?"

Dan doanya dikabulkan! Ludwig datang bersama adiknya—HA? BERSAMA ADIKNYA? NGAPAIN SI KENTANG SIALAN ITU SAMA ADIKNYA?—dan menyelamatkannya di saat yang tepat!

"Oh hahaha, Ludwig sudah kembali. Ah! Feli! Aku yang _awesome_ ini berhasil menangkap kakakmu nih!" Perlahan tapi pasti—dan sedikit ada rasa kecewa di hati—Gilbert melepaskan cengkramannya pada Lovi, lalu turun dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Ve~? _Fratello_?—!—hiiiiii seram vee~!"

Feliciano Vargas bersembunyi di belakang Ludwig, Ia tadi bersumpah melihat wajah _fratello_nya sangat merah—antara blushing dan marah kepadanya—ia tidak tahu, yang penting ia tak mau melihatnya lagi.

XXXX

**30 Juni 2012, Restoran Grill Asia, Hyaat Regency Hotel, Kiev, Ukraina. Pukul 12.05 waktu setempat.**

_Aku sudah sampai di restoran Grill Asia, kau di mana?_

Menghela napas berat, Lovino Vargas menekan tombol send pada telepon genggamnya. Kenapa orang _itu_ belum datang juga? Padahal mereka berjanji untuk makan siang bersama. Apa _dia_ lupa janjinya? Menyebalkan sekali sih. Sudah tahu dia tak suka menunggu.

"Hei Lovi! Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Seorang pemuda melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, senyum hangat terpatri di bibirnya yang ranum. Ah, Lovino tak pernah bosan melihat senyum itu. Lovino bangun dari duduknya. Menyambut kedatangan pemuda manis tersebut. Lalu memeluknya hangat, dan tak lupa memberikan ciuman di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

Haaa...andai mereka tahu bahwa dari jauh sana ada dua orang yang hampir meretakkan gelas yang mereka genggam karena melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau telat lima menit, Raka. Sulit memberi alasan kepada Willem?" Lovino mengangkat tangannya seraya memberi kode kepada para pelayan untuk menyajikan makanan yang telah ia pesan—Nasi Goreng (kesukaan Raka) dan Spaghetti Bolognese dengan ekstra saus tomat untuknya—plus satu botol _sampanye_ lengkap dengan es.

"Tidak. Ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Entah kemana." Tuh, orangnya ada jauh di belakang sana, sedang menggigiti es batu dengan sadisnya. "Wah! Kau tahu saja kesukaanku, Lovi!" Ia tersenyum ke arah Lovino saat tahu apa yang akan ia makan siang ini. "Apa rencana kita berhasil?" sambung Raka.

"Sangat berhasil," Lovino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Raka. "Mereka di belakang. Mereka bodoh sekali. Walaupun menyaru seperti itu, tapi aku tahu gelagat si _bastardo_, apalagi jambul suamimu itu." Lovino berbisik sambil menyeringai.

Sudah ada asap yang mengepul keluar dari kedua telinga dua orang di belakang sana.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya. Sungguh. Ternyata asyik juga menjatuhkan mental Antonio sebelum pertandingan, kalau untuk Willem, sih, itu di luar rencana." Raka balas mengelus pipi Lovino sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang aktor yang hebat, Raka. Terima kasih, nah sekarang mari kita nikmati makanan kita."

Jadi begitulah rencana busuk sang Italian untuk memenangkan Euro kali ini. Membuat Antonio resah dan tak konsentrasi karena memikirkan dirinya.

PRANG! Oke satu gelas pecah di belakang sana! PRANG! Ah! Sekarang dua! Diikuti dengan gebrakan keras pada meja. Ckckck.

XXXX

**1 Juli 2012, Stadion Olimpiyskiy, Kiev, Ukraina.**

Beribu-ribu orang memadati stadion Olimpiyskiy, Kiev, Ukraina. _Closing Ceremony_ sedikit lagi dimulai. Para penonton sudah siap dengan kamera ataupun _handycam_ di tangan mereka.

Rumput stadion Olimpiyskiy di balut dengan karpet berbahan plastik berwarna biru. Gema musik yang menandakan dimulainya _closing ceremony_ telah terdengar. Teriakan para penonton semakin memeriahkan suasana. Terlihat banyak sekali orang dengan kostum hijau dan oranye—para pembuat pola di pinggir lapangan. Menunggu kode untuk memulai memainkan pola.

Musik mengalun lagi, terlihat dua orang anak yang memakai pakaian tim sepak bola Polandia dan Ukraina, lengkap dengan warna rambut yang dicat sesuai warna pakaian mereka dan pipi bercat bendera Polandia-Ukraina. Mereka berjalan ke tengah lapangan, bersalaman lalu dengan kompaknya meniupkan peluit panjang.

Kode telah berkumandang, saatnya para pembuat pola memulai aksi dengan membentuk pola garis-garis lapangan bola untuk pertama kali. Sorak penonton bertambah riuh, pola dilanjutkan dengan membentuk sebuah peluit besar, yang oranye membentuk badan peluitnya, sedangkan yang hijau menjadi udara yang keluar saat peluit itu ditiupkan oleh kedua anak tadi.

Pola berganti lagi, kali ini membentuk bingkai, orang-orang berbaju putih dan membawa kain berbentuk bola besar masuk ke tengah lapangan. Pola terus berganti membentuk pemain yang sedang menendang bola. Bola berpindah ke sana kemari, berulang terus dari sudut yang berbeda—mengesankan bahwa pertandingan sedang dimulai. Hingga pada akhirnya bola itu masuk ke gawang setelah dengan cantiknya ditendang oleh pemain.

Musik masih terus mengalun mengiringi setiap pola yang terbentuk, kali ini mereka bergerak dengan cepat, membentuk pola seorang pemain yang sedang menggiring bola, lengkap dengan piala EURO raksasa yang muncul dari pinggir lapangan. Riuh penonton bertambah melihat aksi mereka.

Lagu pengiring berganti dengan lagu EURO 2012, dari ujung lapangan, pembawa bendera negara-negara enggota Euro Cup bermunculan. Sedangkan para pembuat pola yang sebelumnya menari dengan lincah mengikuti tempo lagu di lapangan—lalu membuat pola berbentuk piala Euro Cup.

Kali ini mereka membuat pola hati di tengah lapangan. Bendera-bendara enggota Euro Cup masih menghiasi pinggir lapangan. Seketika lantunan lagu mencapai akhir. Sorak penonton menggema dengan begitu dahsyatnya. Para pembuat pola berpencar menjadi dua, hendak keluar dari lapangan. Para pembawa bendera merapatkan barisan, memberikan ruang untuk para pembuat pola keluar dari lapangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, nampak beberapa orang anak dengan pakaian bola khas negara anggota Euro Cup masuk ke dalam lapangan, lalu menghampiri para pembawa bendera. Dengan begitu mereka berjalan bersama ke tengah lapangan. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka menyingkir. Mempersilahkan para pembawa bendera Spanyol dan Italia berbentuk raksasa untuk memasuki lapangan. Dua bendera itu berdampingan di tengah lapangan.

Sesi _closing ceremony_ hampir habis. Para pembawa bendera menyingkir dari lapangan. Digantikan oleh orang-orang berseragam hitam yang bertugas melipat karpet plastik biru yang menutupi lapangan, tahap demi tahap, hingga akhirnya lapangan kembali menjadi hijau. Dua bendera raksasa itu kembali memasuki lapangan.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, please Welcome the teams; Spain and Italy."_

Para pemain Spanyol dan Italia memasuki lapangan. Riuh penonton menggema lagi, kali ini lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, please stand for the national anthem, started with Italy;__**Il Canto degli Italiani.**_"

Lagu kebangsaan Italia bergema dengan agungnya, para pemain menyampirkan tangan mereka di dada, mengikuti lirik lagu syahdu bangsa mereka.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, please we might stand for national anthem of Spain."_

Lagu kebangsaan tanpa lirik itupun berkumandang dengan agungnya. Mengakhiri _closing ceremony_ Euro Cup 2012 dengan berhiaskan tepuk tangan paling meriah dari para penonton. Dan permainan pun dimulai.

XXXX

Para pemain bola dari kedua kubu bermain dengan cantik. Gema riuh para pendukung membakar semangat mereka. Lovino Vargas tersenyum bahagia ke arah seorang pemuda manis yang mendukungnya. Melambaikan tangan, pemuda itu meneriakkan dukungannya dengan lantang.

"Kau pasti menang Lovi! Kalahkan si tomato bastard itu!" Raka Sukma Nusantara-lah yang berteriak dengan lantangnya itu—walaupun pastinya tak akan sampai ke telinga pemuda di bawah sana— lengkap dengan atribut ala Italia. Berdiri dengan _manly_-nya, berusaha untuk mendukung dan memberi teriakan semangat kepada...ehem_. _

Ia tidak sendiri di sana. Feliciano Vargas beserta kekasihnya—Ludwig Beilschimdt juga ada di sana, Gilbert Beilschmidt—yang mengaku fans beratnya pun ada. Dan beberapa anggota ASEAN kecuali Malaysia juga diboyong Indonesia. Bahkan pasangan Alfred-Arthur pun mendukung Italia. Lalu bagaimana dengan para Skandinavia, Trio Blatic dan sisanya? Mereka ada di tribun Antonio—lengkap dengan _Hermano_nya yang juga memboyong sang kekasih, Malaysia. Oh jangan lupakan pemuda jabrik yang sekarang sedang manyun dengan tidak elitnya—Willem van Damme, ada mendukung mantan _motherlandnya_ karena merasa diserongi(?) oleh uke mereka.

Ia manyun karena barusan melihat yayangnya mendukung si Vargas dengan penuh semangat. Padahal waktu ia bertanding saja, si yayang cuma dandan seadanya. Lalu kenapa saat mendukung si Italia, dia malah menggesek kartu kreditnya hingga habis—dengan ancaman akan 'memuasakan' dirinya satu tahun kalau keinginannya itu tak dikabulkan. Dasar yayangnya itu nggak modal dan hanya bisa memerasnya saja. Tapi begitu-begitu, dia masih sangat cinta sekali pada yayangnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus menang SPANJEEEEEEEE!" Willem van Damme, dengan OOC-nya, berteriak frustasi sambil mencabuti bulu kaki.

Krik.

XXXX

Piala itu dijunjung setinggi-tingginya. Senyum cerah bak matahari Mediterania terpatri di bibir masing-masing para pemain Espana. Manis sekali rasanya, setelah menghabisi Italia dengan kemenangan mutlak 4-0, personifikasi Espana itu berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya. Tersenyum ala bajak laut yang memenangi peperangan dunia. Aih, ia tak berperasaan pada yayangnya.

Biar saja, ini sebagai pembalasan dendam atas kasus main serong yayangnya bersama tunangan Willem itu. Cih, sayang sekali efek yang ditimbulkan bukanlah rasa mengalah, namun rasa kesal yang menjadi acuan untuk mengalahkan cintanya itu. Iyalah, ngapain juga dia jadi lemah dalam bertanding saat tahu yayangnya main serong? Nggak ngaruh lagi. Bodo ah, yang penting sekarang ia senang sekali.

._._._._.

Siapa sih yang kasih mereka ide untuk memanas-manasi si tomato bastardo itu agar ia menang dalam laga ini? Idenya itu benar-benar nggak menghasilkan apa-apa. Malahan, dirinya kalah telak dengan si brengsek itu. Cih, ia sumpahi, orang yang kasih dia ide untuk main serong dengan Raka bakalan jadi dokter :p.

Kini ia bertekuk di bawah selimutnya. Sedangkan semua orang—iya yang kemarin mendukungnya, dan bahkan ADIKNYA—juga ikut merayakan kemenangan Antonio. Cih, dasar pengkhianat!

"Sudahlah, Lovino. Kau belum makan dari siang. Ayo kita makan malam, kutraktir deh." Eh, ternyata masih ada, tuh, orang yang bersedia menemaninya.

"Berisik kau! Pergi saja sana!" Lovino membalas ketus. Duh, _Nduk_, jangan begitu sama _dia_.

"Sebenarnya aku juga lapar sih, Gil." Nah, ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang menemaninya.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan berdua saja, yuk, Raka. Jarang-jarang, loh, makan sama aku yang _awesome _ini. Apalagi aku yang _awesome_ ini akan mentraktirmu." _Tak ada Lovino, Raka pun jadi _bagi seorang narsis macam Prussia.

Lovino menoleh ke arah pasangan-main-serong-alias-sahabat-karibnya itu—Raka, dengan wajah memelas. Cuma sama Raka loh, dia menunjukkan ekspresi ini. Duh~ imutnya~.

Raka menghela napas. "Haaa, kau saja yang makan deh Gil."

Alis Lovino mengernyit, mendengar nada nggak ikhlas dari Raka. "Kalau nggak ikhlas sudah sana pergi bareng albino brengsek itu!" Lovino memendamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Kalau pembaca bertanya-tanya di mana sekarang mereka berada. Author hanya menjelaskan dengan beberapa kata; mereka ada di kamar Lovino. Dan kalau pembaca bertanya lagi kenapa si Gilbert ada di sana juga; dia maksa buat ikut. Selesai.

Sebelum Raka angkat bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Vargas bersaudara itu.

"Lovi. Kau di dalam? Aku ingin bicara."

Oh suara Antonio...

SUARA ANTONIO?

Gila, bisa gawat mereka kalau sampai ketahuan Antonio kalau mereka ada di kamar cintanya. Kalau Raka sih, sedikit tenang karena pasti Lovino akan membelanya, tapi mengingat ia dan Lovino terjerat kasus pura-pura main serong itu, dia sedikit menelan ludah juga. Dan kalu Gilbert, sungguh tidak ada alasan untuknya ada di sini. Kalau begitu, dia yang akan pertama kali mati.

Sedangkan si empunya nama yang dipanggil masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Ketukan terdengar lagi, "Lovi. Aku mohon, aku ingin bicara."

Kenapa nada bicara si bastardo itu serius begitu, sih. Jadi khawatir. "Masuk saja, nggak dikunci, bego!" Lovino teriak dengan seenak jidatnya saja, nggak tahu apa kalau dua makhluk yang ada di kanan kirinya itu sudah basah oleh keringat dingin mereka.

CKLEK. Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan ketiga sosok yang ada di dalam. Dua sosok itu memepet cintanya di atas tempat tidur. Yah, walaupun mereka cuma duduk-duduk saja, tapi bagi Antonio...

Apalagi melihat wajah merah merona dari cintanya. Berasap sudah kepalanya.

"KALIAN! AKAN KUBUNUUUHH!"

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Salah apa mereka, padahal mereka berbuat baik, sampai nahan lapar pula. Haa, hidup memang nggak adil.

Mereka pun kabur dengan tidak elitnya.

Kini, hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Wajah garang Antonio sudah berubah menjadi lembut ketika berhadapan dengan cintanya.

Sedangkan sang cinta—masih dengan wajah merah merona(yang sepertinya karena efek kedatangan Antonio itu) menunduk dalam. Malu-malu tapi mau, sepertinya.

"Maafkan aku, Lovinito."

Loh, bukankah seharusnya Lovino yang minta maaf karena (pura-pura) main serong sama Raka. Ini kenapa...

"Maaf karena aku berniat main serong sama Willem."

Ha?

"Habis~ aku kesal melihatmu sama Raka~ kamu nggak beneran pacaran sama dia kaaan~~"

Antonio mulai merembet naik ke ranjang Lovino, refleks, pemuda itu mundur perlahan.

"Jawab aku, Lovi." Pandangan itu sama, sama seperti waktu itu. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tak pernah main-main denganmu." Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Antonio meraih kedua tangan Lovi. "Lovino, _mi tomatito_~"

"Ra-Raka hanya sahabatku saja, nggak lebih."

Antonio tersenyum, "Terus, kenapa Gilbert ada di sini juga tadi?"

"Si albino itu yang maksa masuk ke kamarku! B-brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Ah, akhirnya dia berhasil merengkuh cintanya ke dalam pelukan tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Antonio merasa ia tak bisa melepas senyum dari bibirnya. Dan ia juga tak bisa melepas tubuh harum itu.

"Se-selamat atas kemenanganmu, bastardo. Aku _membencimu_."

Senyum Antonio makin melebar. "Terima kasih. Selamat juga atas kemenanganmu dalam meraih hatiku, Aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka terbalut dalam hangatnya tubuh masing-masing. Antonio melepas pelukan mereka, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang merah bagaikan tomat yang akan ia panen.

"A-apa yang kau lihat, bego!"

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cintanya, perlahan, hingga jarak hampir hilang dari wajah mereka. Kali ini Lovino diam, menikmati segala apa yang akan terjadi. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Sedikit lagi... sedikit—

"V-V-veee~~ Luddie, _fratello_ Antonio sedang menggerayangi _fratello_-ku vee~! Wah selamat!"

—kalau saja si Adik brengsek itu nggak datang!

"FELI! SIALAN KAU!"

**The End**

(dengan gajenya) ^^v

**Thanks for Reading :* :3**

**Just click the review button, and leave a comment X')**


End file.
